


Baby Mine

by Ausomerus



Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [7]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Snatcher sings a song to help Hat Kid sleep.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Baby Mine

Snatcher sleepily opened his eyes as he felt someone patting him. He could barely see the outline of his kid in the darkness. He frowned.

“What are you doing up this early? Last time I checked, you’re supposed to be asleep at this time. Is something wrong?”

Hat Kid frowned. She whispered.

“Dad, I’m hungry.”

Snatcher smiled.

“Hi, hungry. I’m Dad.”

Hat Kid crossed her arms.

“My name’s Hat Kid, Dad.”

Snatcher chuckled as he got out of his makeshift bed. He stretched, grateful that he didn’t have a spine because he figured it would hurt, considering his bed was literally just a pile of pillows.

“I know. Let’s get you something to eat, then you’ll go back to bed.”

Hat Kid shook her head.

“I’m not tired.”

Snatcher ruffled Hat Kid’s hair, ignoring the pout that his daughter pulled as she tried to swat his hand away.

“You need to sleep anyway. If you don’t sleep tonight, you’ll be tired in the morning.”

Snatcher continued as he got a couple pieces of bread, and the premixed peanut butter and jelly from the cabinet. He caught a glimpse of the digital clock on the stove, which read 4:30am.

“Was there a reason you were awake earlier during the night?”

Hat Kid looked down and started to rock back and forth on her heels. Snatcher gently patted her on the shoulder.

“It’s okay. I just want to know, so we can find a solution.”

Hat Kid nodded.

“It was too quiet in my room.”

Snatcher nodded before smiling at his kid.

“I think we should go see if any of the markets in Mafia Town has a white noise machine that you can use when you need it to sleep. We might have to wait a bit before they open, though.”

Hat Kid nodded. Snatcher handed her the finished pb&j, eliciting a small round of bounces from her. She quickly scarfed down the sandwich before trying to give Snatcher a hug.

He grabbed a nearby paper towel and wet it under the faucet. He wrung it out and handed it to her.

“Wipe your hands, then you can give me a hug. I don’t want to try to get peanut butter and jelly out of my fur.”

Hat Kid wiped her hands, making sure to get all of the peanut butter and jelly off, before throwing the paper towel away. She hugged her dad, who quickly reciprocated the hug.

He carried her to her bed and laid her in it. He covered her with her weighted blanket and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

“Would it help if I sang to you?”

Hat Kid nodded, nestling further under her blanket to the point where it could be considered a cave. Snatcher smiled.

“Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart.”

Hat Kid shuffled closer to where he sat. Snatcher continued singing, his smile reaching his eyes.

“Never to part, baby of mine. Little one, when you play. Don't you mind what they say.”

He wanted his daughter to grow up happy with herself.

“Let your eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine.”

He heard quiet breathing from under the blanket. It rose and dropped slowly and evenly. He quieted his singing a bit.

“If they knew all about you. They'd end up loving you, too. All those same people who scold you.”

He figured Hat Kid’s biological family, somewhere out in space, wasn’t too accepting of her being autistic. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, hurting for his daughter.

“What they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your head to your toes. You're not much, heaven knows. But you're so precious to me.”

He felt tears slide down his cheeks as he continued singing.

“Sweet as can be, baby of mine. Oh, baby of mine.”


End file.
